


Only you

by Solkatt2410



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Trauma, Triggers, probably a ton of other stuff but my brain is now empty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Sasuke was not ready for this. Naruto wasn't either, but at least he had more experience.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> My long time WIP is finally starting to resemble something I can stand showing others. It'll be a bumpy ride but we'll see how it goes. I'll likely be adding on more tags as the story goes.
> 
> As always, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Sasuke listened numbly to the officer talking to him, collapsed on the edge of the stone wall lining the drive to the manor. There were sirens flashing around him, the wail of alarms deafening, people on the streets gawking, and emergency personnel all around, and he heard only loose words from what the man was saying.

“… arson… we are working on it… don’t know who… no survivors… children… social services.”

Sasuke looked up at the last words, brain compartmentalizing and shutting down on the parts he could not process at the moment, but this was important.

“No,” he said and the officer stumbled over his next words and stared at him, repeating hesitantly,

“No?”

“I’m their closest living relative, I have a reliable source of income, and I’m fully capable. The kids are staying with me,” Sasuke concluded as he got to his feet and the officer gave him a concerned look.

“You should-”

“Do not presume to know me,” Sasuke interrupted coldly and the officer took a step back in pure reaction then squared his shoulders and calmly replied,

“That’s fine, sir. You will have to come down and make a clear statement regardless. I’ll have social services send a representative down as well to discuss the situation.”

“Hn, good.” Sasuke nodded sharply and turned his back on the buildings that were little more than smouldering ashes and had taken his clan from him, mere days after he had lost his brother and his sister-in-law.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the sleeping babies in the crib, collapsed on the chair beside it in the nursery of his brand-new apartment.

“I guess we are family now, Kazuki, Yasu,” he whispered, reaching down to gently stroke their soft cheeks, still reeling with shock.

“You’ll be a great father, Sasuke,” Sakura murmured quietly from where she was unpacking baby equipment and Sasuke glanced up at his old friend and nodded mutely.

She had taken charge of the newborn’s care the moment he reached her and could string enough words together to tell her what had happened. The hospital had reached out to him as Itachi had listed him as his emergency contact when they were found. The car crash had instantly killed him and his wife, only Itachi’s demand for the very best saving their sons. Sasuke plummeted into grief and immediately canceled all work and flew home from Europe, only taking the time to call Sakura for help. He had meant to just pass by the clan settlement to inform his parents of his decision to raise the boys before he went to the hospital.

It had been ablaze, the fire hardly under control by the fire brigade on site, exhausted smoke-divers returning to report they had found no one alive within the compound.

Sakura pulled him back to the moment by murmuring, not even flinching when harrowed eyes snapped to hers,

“What now?”

Sasuke looked back at his neph- his  _ sons  _ and watched Kazuki put a tiny hand up by his ear, fingers curled tightly, deeply asleep next to his brother. For the moment, it was peaceful.

“I need to hide. I doubt it’s coincidence the  _ whole bloody fucking clan  _ dies within days of each other,” he replied, barely audible, and Sakura nodded and set her hands on her hips, looking around critically.

“Is this a safe place?”

“It’s good enough for a day. I’ll have Shikamaru set up a proper safe-house and then we’ll go underground. Sakura, are you sure? You’ll have to stop your studies,” Sasuke cautioned and the young woman gave him a look.

“I know. Don’t be silly, of course I’ll help out. Medical school will still be around when we’re safe again,” she replied, sinking down on the chair on the other side of the crib, stretching her arms high above her head with a groan.

“And your parents?” Sasuke inquired and Sakura hummed softly, sighing as she relaxed again.

“They’re military too, they’ll understand.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, letting the matter go, sure Sakura knew what she needed to do.

“Should I dye my hair?” Sakura murmured, twirling a lock of pink around her finger, and Sasuke grimaced.

“I really wish we didn’t have to, but it would be preferable. I need to change my wardrobe but I think you’ll be fine,” he reasoned and Sakura nodded.

“I think I’ll go with blues and greens, it’ll be different, that’s for sure. How about you go blond? Or would you prefer brown? And maybe a change in hairstyle would help too,” she mused and Sasuke wanted to groan.

“Hn.”

It would be a long time before anything was normal again. 


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has been gone for a long time, but Konoha feels familiar, even though he doesn't know what's changed.

Naruto set the last box down and stretched with a loud groan, taking a moment to survey the chaos of boxes and furniture around the small apartment.

“What do you think?” he murmured and Kurama hummed, turning full circle before giving a shrug and a half-grin.

 _“Certainly better than before,”_ he remarked and Naruto snorted softly, nudging a stack of boxes closer to the wall.

“Like you care,” he muttered and Kiba made a confused noise behind him.

“Care about what? Your bitch-ass heavy boxes?” the man asked and Naruto laughed, turning to help him through the door opening.

“Nah, just talking to myself,” he murmured and Kiba gave him a wry grin, tugging his shirt off and wiping his brow with it now that they were finally done getting everything inside.

“Yeah, you do that a lot. You okay, man?”

Kurama leered at him, appreciative of the toned muscle on display, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Sure, yeah. Put your shirt back on,” he smiled and Kiba chuckled.

“You’re so gay,” he teased as he tossed the sweaty garment over his shoulder and Kurama grinned, lips stretching across whiskered cheeks.

 _“That’s an understatement,”_ he murmured and Naruto chuckled in response to both, amused.

“I know.”

“Are you sleeping here tonight or do you wanna crash at my place?” Kiba asked and Naruto shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at the messy apartment.

“Not sure, I’ll let you know, if that’s all right?” he replied and Kiba nodded.

“Sure, no probs. If you want dinner you better come by before seven, or Ma’s gonna feed the leftovers to the dogs,” he winked and Naruto laughed, pulling him into a quick but tight hug.

“Thanks, man,” he murmured, the simple statement for more than just the invitation, and Kiba smiled.

“Any time. It’s good to have you back in town, Naruto. See ya.”

Kiba clapped him on the shoulder and then the door closed behind him. Naruto listened to the fading sound of his footsteps for a while then he sighed and breathed,

“Let’s get this unpacked, yeah?”

 _“Sure. Where do ya wanna start, kitchen or bedroom?”_ Kurama hummed through his head and Naruto shrugged, moaning,

“I don’t care, pick one.”

 _“Kitchen, ‘m hungry,”_ Kurama decided and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed and got a snort and a laugh.

“A’course you are, we share a body,” Kurama said, voice just slightly lower, inflection a little different, a subtle change in body language.

“Shut it, I’m tired,” Naruto groused, cracking his neck with a quick twist of muscle, and Kurama gave him an oddly sympathetic look.

_“I know. You can take a break if ya wanna, but I’ll probs have to ask ya if I find something I don’t recognize tho.”_

_“Doubt it,”_ Naruto yawned and shut his eyes, leaning back against the wall and letting go.

Kurama smiled fondly as the man dropped off and straightened, picking up the closest box containing stuff for the kitchen.

He had nearly finished unpacking it all when Naruto woke up and made him drop a stack of mixing bowls, hands and arms suddenly going lax and sending them clattering over the floor.

 _“Sorry,”_ Naruto murmured and Kurama shrugged as he picked them back up.

“Don’tcha worry. Feelin’ better?” he asked as he put the bowls away and Naruto nodded.

 _“Yeah,”_ he sighed and Kurama glanced at the stainless steel counter, blue eyes looking back worriedly.

“Are you okay? I know ‘tis heavier on you than me, moving back here.”

Naruto was quiet for a long time, watching as Kurama set the plates and glassware into cabinets, throwing packaging paper back into the box as he went. He waited until they were heading towards the bedroom with a new box before he answered, soft and quiet in a way only rarely heard by anyone but Kurama,

_“I’m not sure. I’m pretty scared.”_

“It’s been over ten years, I doubt anyone will bother you. Besides, we were just kids when we left,” Kurama reminded him gently and Naruto sighed.

_“I know, but still… you think the rest of them will remember?”_

“You mean the kids we used to hang out with?” Kurama wondered and Naruto nodded. Scratching the top of his unruly hair, Kurama huffed, troubled. “Not sure. Depends, really. Lezzee, the girl was always watchin’ us pretty closely, an’ her cousin was probs too. I doubt bug-boy cared enough, and the big guy was more into food than people. Nothing gets by that pineapple head, but we knew that already.”

 _“Yeah…”_ Naruto sighed and Kurama hummed, getting his attention.

“Don’t dig around in that mess, sweets. Ya’re all good now,” he encouraged and Naruto laughed, surprised but warmed by the sentiment.

 _“Yeah. We just need a job,”_ he replied and Kurama shrugged again as he dropped the box on the bare mattress, opening it and then upending it, pouring linen and towels out over it in a hapard mess. _“Hey, I folded that!”_

“Eh, whatever. Just see if anyone needs help watchin’ them ankle-biters and we’ll be fine,” Kurama stated, toppling the pile, and Naruto switched himself back and took over refolding the linen with a curse.

“Ass,” he grumbled and Kurama smirked lazily.

 _“Aw, shush. You love me,”_ he teased and Naruto tsked.

“Parasite,” he replied and Kurama grasped at his heart with a wounded expression, gasping exaggeratedly.

 _“I was here before you; I’m older!”_ he argued and Naruto stuck his tongue out, scrunching his nose as well.

“Feh, then I wouldn’t be named Naruto. Aka, I was here first,” he concluded, the old argument a familiar and comfortable distraction as he unpacked their stuff, filling the wardrobes and the linen closet as he went.

 _“You know just as well as I that that doesn’t hold; I named myself,”_ Kurama protested and Naruto shrugged, closing the closet.

“Don’t care, the birth-certificate says Naruto. Hey, did you see any pasta? We haven’t been shopping yet,” he murmured and Kurama grumbled but said,

_“Yeah, top left next to the stove.”_

“Good,” Naruto hummed, heading for the kitchen. He picked up the bunch of old newspapers and fliers he had found inside their postbox on the way, tossing them on the kitchen table.

Kiba had helped them get the furniture that had been sent ahead with a moving company in place and then carried some of the boxes they had brought in their old car up the stairs, leaving them to unpack it all in peace. They had already been up twice to their new apartment in their old hometown to get heating and water and such running, as well as transporting stuff like books and clothes and whatnot in a large suitcase and several bags. They were moving to a better place, but it still felt empty without the post-it notes and posters on the walls that had covered their room back at their foster home for years.

“Think pop’s doing good?” Kurama asked and Naruto grinned, reaching for the phone.

“Let’s find out,” he hummed as he pressed the only speed dial there was and then squeezed it between shoulder and ear, freeing both hands as he got the pasta package and a pot. A few signals went through then their foster-father answered with a familiarly short,

“Iruka.”

“Hey, pops,” Naruto started, Kurama finishing, and both grinning.

“Hey, Naruto, Kurama. Are you already finished settling in?” Iruka asked, chuckling quietly, and Naruto felt the same familiar wave of gratitude he still felt whenever Kurama did not need to hide away.

“Nah, not really,” Naruto replied and Kurama added,

“Because he’s nitpicking at the fucking folding of our clothes again.”

“Language, Kurama,” Iruka scolded with an air of exasperation and Naruto giggled, instantly feeling at home. “Don’t tease, Naruto.”

“I wasn't! I just thought it felt like home,” Naruto protested and Iruka sighed.

“That's true enough. So how's it going? What are you doing?” he asked and Naruto filled the pot with water while he answered,

“We're making pasta.”

“And looking for a job. I think Naruto should work with the kiddy stuff again; it suits him,” Kurama stated and Naruto smiled slightly, turning the hob on and adding some salt to the water.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Iruka replied enthusiastically and Naruto agreed readily.

“Yeah, sure, I'd like that. But you typically get bored and annoyed, Ku, so what's up with the generosity?” he wondered, a little skeptic to the prospect of having the man complaining all day long, and Kurama shrugged, taking a seat at the table and shifting the phone back into his hand.

“I figured we could do a bit of both. You know, work with ‘em kids and then do something else,” he suggested and Iruka hummed.

“That sounds like a plan. What were you thinking of?” he asked and Kurama flipped the newspaper over to point out an old advertisement for Naruto.

“The docks? Are you sure?” Naruto asked and Kurama was about to reply when Iruka said,

“It's heavy work, but I know you like that. Just, there will be a lot of people too.”

“Yeah, I know that, but I mean, most of them will just expect me to do my job and if they want to interact Naruto and I'll just have to coordinate, yeah?” Kurama concluded while he opened the newspaper and the page with work adverts.

“Yeah, sure, that's fine,” Naruto answered, skimming the page quickly and sighing at the lack of reasonable jobs.

“Sounds like you boys have a plan at least, that's good,” Iruka hummed proudly as Naruto got up and added pasta to the boiling water, stirring it while Kurama asked,

“Yeah. Think we should go looking tomorrow already?”

“Why not? The faster you both get a job the better, right? Naruto, make sure to drop by the orphanage, I'm sure they need help,” Iruka suggested and Naruto sighed.

“They always do.”

“Hey, kit, don't be down. It'll work itself out,” Kurama murmured and Iruka added,

“You'll do great, Naruto, don't worry. You too, Kurama.”

“Thanks, pops,” they answered, each speaking just a word again, and Iruka chuckled.

“Good. Now, I need to run, my break is ending. Call me tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Bye,” Naruto hummed and Iruka waited until Kurama had added his own before he bid them goodbye and hung up.

Naruto sighed and put his phone down on the counter, wondering if he should call up their psychologist for a moment before dismissing the idea.

“You'll be fine, Naruto. I know you're lonely and worried but you'll be okay,” Kurama murmured and Naruto smiled wryly.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this; it surprised me (^ ^) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have shitloads of stuff for this already but a major part of it will need to be rewritten so expect slow posting. Tell me what you think?


End file.
